Juu Kisu
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Collection of scenarios where Naruto gets kissed accidentally, forcefully and, come on, let's admit it, willingly. [SasuNaru]


**Collection of Broken Plots, Heart Attacks and Stolen Kisses**

_-graveyardgirl15-_

_---_

_Response to the 10 Kisses and Naruto-kicking-Sasuke's-ass challenge from Kimura-kun who promised me his copy of FMA: The Movie if this gets a single decent review. Yup, just one. He must really hate FMA if he's willing to give it away that easily. I love it though. _

–_shrugs noncommittally— _

_Post-Orochimaru, Konoha is peaceful and Sasuke and Naruto are elite ninjas already. Not that it matters though. Ok, it does, because that's what makes the overused three letter word, suggestiveness, and all other 'implications' legal for them (in a sense). _

---

_**A/N: **Um, minna-san, if you're going to give a review, please tell something about what you liked and hated so that I know what to do next time I do sap like this again. _

_---_

'_**Juu: Celebrators'** part is dedicated to **voice of arcadia** and **Elly Yuki-san**. _

**---**

**WARNING: Read at your own risk.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**---**

_**--Kimura otouto, I write better waffle than you do.—**_

* * *

**_Ichi: Stalker _**

Naruto was walking towards the Konoha gate for his night duty when he felt a presence behind him. At first, the presence wasn't that intimidating or dangerous so he decided to ignore it. When he arrived at the gate and was about to settle down on the ground, he saw a blinding flash of blue and black on the upper branches of a tree near him. There was something familiar about the chakra of the person and the colors that he saw.

Naruto shrugged. That person wasn't likely to be the person whom he thought it was anyway. Why would _that person _bother to come stalking him at 11:00 pm when he's not on duty?

Being occupied with these thoughts, he didn't feel the presence of the person slowly walking up to him from his far right. It was only when the person had decided to tease the young man with his own chakra by ghosting it over Naruto's jawline that the blond realized who was beside him. Unluckily, when he turned around to look he felt arms encircling his waist and for some reason, he was suddenly unable to retort an audible response because all that can be heard every time he tried was a muffled 'm-ahhh-mpf—Sa—mpppf!"

He swore he'd kick Sasuke's ass the next day.

* * *

**_Ni: Server_**

It was late in the afternoon and Naruto couldn't think of a better place to go to than the ramen stand where he always ate his favorite food. Ordering a miso ramen as usual, he waited patiently and thought of nothing in particular as he drummed his fingers on the counter. Several minutes had passed when the smell which made his head all fuzzy with delight was shoved under his nose. He was about to take it when he saw a grinning Uchiha serving him.

Yes.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto blinked and he knew he was hallucinating.

_Sasuke? Ramen? You can't possibly string those two words in a same sentence unless there was a conspiracy going on… hmm? Conspiracy?..._

He looked at Sasuke and he was _grinning_ alright.

And Sasuke DID NOT grin ever since he can remember.

There MUST be something wrong. Really.

It was only after an excruciatingly long bargain with Sasuke, did Naruto leave the ramen stand satisfied with food and his lips swollen from both the hot soup and his _deal _with the bastard…

Speaking of which, he still hadn't kicked Sasuke's ass.

**_

* * *

San: Fighter_**

Naruto was patrolling the Konoha grounds late in the afternoon with Sasuke and Sakura when the girl, several hours later, decided to go to the bathroom, leaving the two men alone. Naruto was glaring daggers at Sasuke but the latter was avoiding him as though he wasn't there at all. This aggravated the blond who decided to rush to the raven-haired boy to give his pretty face a punch or two.

As his fist was about to make contact with the pale skin of Sasuke, he found a strong hand catching his hand and felt the swift movement of a foot tripping him, making him lose his balance and falling perfectly in the arms of his enemy.

_Oh no…_

The last thing Naruto heard before he felt his cheeks flush and his brain go all mushy was an unbelieving shriek from the pink-haired girl, running towards the opposite direction going hysterical and crying about traitors and gay teammates.

Naruto groaned—inwardly, of course—for he couldn't do it loudly with his mouth busy with an 'important matter' at the moment.

At least this time, Naruto had found a good reason to kick Sasuke's ass. He made her cry, for heaven's sake! Sakura, his (Naruto's) childhood friend and crush!

"Focus Naruto," muttered Sasuke, face hovering .005 millimeters from Naruto's.

"Bastard."

**_

* * *

Yon: Visitor_**

Naruto has been watching over Sakura for almost two hours since the girl fainted after going hysterical upon seeing him and Sasuke 'fighting'.

Actually, there wasn't any struggle at all, Naruto realized, since he was pinned completely, dominated over and---

Anyway, he just hoped Sakura would wake up already. He hated the smell of the hospital and it was making him dizzy and all. At least though, the Uchiha wasn't anywhere to be found.

Or so he thought he was.

There was a soft knocking on the door, cutting off thoughts about how much a bastard Sasuke was and how he hoped he could kick his ass one day in a real fight for all his stealing and robbing of his precious kisses.

Naruto stood up and went to the door. He was about to slide it open when the familiar silhouette on the other side of the door triggered warning bells, fire alarms, and emergency alerts in the blonde's head.

Being THE Uzumaki Naruto, he ignored them all.

He slid open the door and before his eyes could widen and his mind could recognize the pale figure in front of him, Sakura had woken up and called for him.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura upon seeing golden hair by the door. Owner of said hair was currently leaning on someone she couldn't figure out with her still groggy eyes.

Until…

"What are you…do…ing…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze locked upon the scene in front of her.

It hit her like smack, boom, thud and all on the head.

The sliding door of the hospital was wide open with her ex-crush looking all god-like, handsome, haughty and sexy while…

…devouring Naruto right in front of her. Yes, that was the proper word. Just devouring, sans shame, sans respect, sans dignity, sans everything…!

Naruto was wondering (yes, he could still manage to do so although Sasuke is already over him on the doorframe) why Sakura wasn't still undergoing a heart attack and why was he letting Sasuke do the same thing all over again.

Not that he cared anymore though.

**_

* * *

Go: Ignorer_**

"This is all your fault Sasuke."

"…"

"Sakura wouldn't have broken down like that if you just had some decency to not do that---arrgh---in front of her!"

"…"

"And now, instead of doing patrol work, we're here waiting for the result of her operation. God! She had a weak heart and I didn't know that. Did you?"

"…"

"I never thought that your aggressiveness can lead to something this disastrous."

"…"

"I never thought that you'd let me go on talking and babbling without you saying anything!"

"…"

"Aren't you even worried a bit?"

"…"

"Don't you even feel a bit sorry for her?"

"…"

"You're really really really reallllllyyyyy a bastard you know that, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…"

"You just do whatever you want to people like usual and you don't even care about what they feel! I thought you've changed after your _ordeal_ with Orochimaru. And didn't you say that you'd care for us after you came back? Were you just pulling our legs when you said that?"

"…"

"Oh Sasuke! Say something!"

"…"

"Fine."

Five minutes, four blushing nurses, three irritated and disapproving doctors, two fainted chuunins and a chortling Kakashi later.

"…Hn."

"Satisfied? Are you going to listen to me now? And I want answers, alright? I'll kick your ass if you don't say anything."

"Got it, dobe."

**_

* * *

Roku: Kisser_**

If there was one thing Naruto loved, it was going on vacations. It was a wonder in all Konoha as to why the Godaime sent two of her elite ninjas for a trip to the Exotic Islands, a perfect stress-reliever resort several miles from Earth country. The old lady didn't say anything to satisfy the curiosity of her people. She only said that she wanted to see some development.

And the development she was talking about was something human.

And the two humans on Tsunade's mind were both lying on one of the beaches of a resort, skin exposed to the heat of the early sun while listening to "No Boy, No Cry" blaring from the giant speakers set up by the resort.

"Sasuke?"

"What dobe?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever."

"Pray tell why do you keep on kissing me?"

"…"

"Not that silent treatment again…"

"…"

"You're not asking me to kiss you again, are you?"

"…"

"Ok, I'll just ask a different question then."

"…"

"What are we Sasuke?"

"Ningen."

"Duh, Sasuke, funny."

"What do you think Naruto?"

After59 seconds of silence…

"Sasuke."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What did you that for?"

"For my answer?"

"Bastard."

"What again dobe?"

"You just repeated my first question!"

**_

* * *

Nana: Drinker_**

It was getting dark and Sasuke found himself sitting with a drunk Naruto in one of the cheapest bars in the resort. He tried to convince the blond that it wasn't good for him to have a hangover the next day when they'd be returning to Konoha but Naruto didn't give him the slightest attention.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone will you? I hate this… this everything! This fucked up life! This weird thing going on between you and me! This…"

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what I-I'm saying!... And all I want is yo—Look Sasuke! There's a girl waving at you—Hellloooo tooo youuu!"

"Shut up Naruto! You're causing a scene," Sasuke snapped. He looked around for the girl Naruto was saying but failed to see one. He growled and turned to look at Naruto. Halfway his turn, something soft latched into his lips.

_Remind me to get Naruto drunk again next time._

**_

* * *

Hachi: Writer_**

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By the time you read this letter, I won't be in the room anymore. Heh! If you thought I could never sneak out without you hearing, then you're sorely mistaken. I didn't know that you were such a caring bastard at all after last night. But then, I also didn't know you'd take advantage of a person who's drunk and helpless! Shame on you Sasuke! But, you really were a good kisser. Why are you always good in everything eh? Hope you'd tell me why you keep on kissing me anyway… I'll kick your ass someday if the reason isn't appealing to me._

_Naruto_

"Stupid idiot," muttered Sasuke. He smiled and pocketed the letter. He decided to get himself cleaned up with a nice cold shower in the bathroom before packing his bags and return to Konoha. He sighed when he saw Naruto's bags. As usual, he didn't get his things in his hurry, he thought.

Sasuke proceeded to the bathroom. He opened the door and fumbled for the switch of the room when he felt something tickling his nape. His hands shot towards the back of his neck, rubbing the sensitive skin. When he finally found the switch, he found himself faced to face with the idiot.

"I thought you're gone?"

"Eh? Didn't you read the PS?"

Sasuke took out the letter and scanned the bottom part of the letter where a very very small postscript was written. He didn't notice it during his first reading.

_P.S._

_If you come to the bathroom, it means that I'll have my answer! As well as my revenge for last night!_

"Fuck," muttered Sasuke under his breathe.

"Already excited, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Naruto wondered why he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut for just a split second. He also wondered why his plan was backfiring.

He wondered why he could still wonder after Sasuke's lips had descended on his without further ado.

He wonders why he wonders.

_**

* * *

Kyuu: Singer**_

Naruto was not a very good singer. He knew that because every time they did karaoke, Sakura and the others always covered their ears. He also knew that Sasuke did not sing because it would be so out of character for the man to do so. But then, he also knew that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him either.

Because Sasuke was singing. Yes, for the first time in the history of Konoha, an Uchiha was singing! And it was THE Uchiha Sasuke who was doing so. Naruto felt privileged to be the person Sasuke chose to show his hidden talent to. And God, Sasuke really was good at everything and that includes singing! Who on earth would think that someone who does nothing all day but grunt and glare at every living thing their eyes land upon actually has a good singing voice. Naruto was sure that Sasuke had a better singing voice than Hyde of L'arcenciel. And what bothered Naruto was Sasuke wasn't drunk at all so he had no reason to act the way he is acting now.

Or was he?

Naruto was brought out from his musings when he felt someone settle on his lap. He opened his eyes and to his horror (and to his delight) Sasuke was standing over him, his thighs were between Sasuke's and when he looked up, he saw the older man slowly removing his hitae-ate from his forehead and felt it draped on his nape. Sasuke had settled for the pinned microphone offered by the dj minutes ago so Naruto knew that both of Sasuke's hands were free of anything.

And Naruto didn't like where those hands were roaming.

Naruto hated Sasuke's singing voice which matched perfectly the voice of the singer of Eden, the song he was singing and it was really doing a good job of making Naruto_ alive. _Naruto couldn't muffle a gasp when he felt Sasuke's long fingers unbuttoning his polo shirt.

_And since when did I start wearing polo shirts anyway?_

As Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt, he moved his face closer to Naruto's as he continue to sing. Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's breathe on his right cheek when his last button was undone. Naruto felt the hair on the back of his back stand on their end when Sasuke's hands roamed over the expanse of tanned chest exposed before him, as he settled completely on Naruto's lap, sitting without a care in the world.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing? We're inside a bar in the resort and we're not alone for heaven's sake! Are you drunk or something!"

When Naruto asked this, the song was already coming to an end, and by the time Sasuke was able to utter 'yume no naka e', Naruto's heart was already beating so fast, as though it (yes, the heart itself!) had run several miles from Konoha then back again. And it was all because of what Sasuke said.

"Yes Naruto, I am drunk,… I'm drunk in you," muttered the Uchiha as he closed the gap between them and the blonde.

As Naruto savored the softness of Sasuke's lips, he felt himself being jerked back to reality.

"Wake up dobe."

"Damn you Sasuke! I was… I was just having a nice dream!" _about you. _

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. I feel like singing today in that bar across the restaurant, care to join me?"

Naruto blinked.

A singing Sasuke wasn't a bad thought after all.

**_

* * *

Juu: Celebrators_**

"Congratulations Naruto!"

"What?"

"Come on, don't act as though you don't know anything now!"

"Kiba? Lee? What are you talking about?"

"Sheesh… About you and Sasuke of course! How dumb could you get?"

"Me and Sasuke? What the---?"

"It's official isn't it? I heard from Sakura-chan yesterday when she said you came back from your one-day vacation. We know it's unorthodox but it's fine with us as long as you're happy man, we're happy too! Omedetou Gozaimasu!"

"Official? Unorthodox? What?"

"You're a couple aren't you?"

Naruto felt his world tilt upside down with what Lee asked. Before he could retort, he heard the yell of Sakura from not-so-far-away. He looked to his left and saw the pink-haired girl waving at him, walking towards his direction. She had Hinata and Tenten walking beside her, the former blushing and the latter smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"N-Naruto-kun…" stuttered Hinata when they arrived at the ramen stand where Naruto was having his ramen and Kiba and Lee sitting beside him.

"Hinata…uh, hi?"

"O-Omedetou Naruto," continued Hinata while settling beside Kiba. "I h-heard from Sakura about… about you and Sasuke… and… ano… I'm also happy for you!"

Naruto felt his face go red for some reason when Hinata wasn't able to look at him directly as she said this. Sakura, finding the moment of silence embarrassing, decided to clap Naruto's back.

Really hard. _That's for keeping it a secret from me and that's for my congrats to you. _

"S-Sakura! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't I have a reason Naruto?" grinned the girl, eyebrow twitching dangerously. "Anyway, I didn't come here for that though you really need to do a lot of explaining to me in the near future. I heard from Tsunade-sama that this would be for Konoha, so I thought I should leave you alone for _Konoha's _sake."

"Konoha?"

"Yup. She said once you've Sasuke beneath you, at least everyone would feel more secured when they know that you have him under control… Well, Naruto, you can't blame the people… They're still suspicious. It's not easy to forget what Sasuke did."

Naruto was silent for a moment with what Sakura said before breaking into a small grin again.

"You're not calling him Sasuke-kun anymore?"

"I said I'd leave you alone, didn't I? And, ok… I'm not going to be a hypocrite and say that I'm all happy and joyful with this little revelation of yours but at least you've got your biggest secret open to the world already. And I'm sure glad you managed to pull it off smoothly."

"Hehe…"

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto. She was happy for him though she sacrificed her own happiness. Well, it's about time that she stopped fantasizing about her one-sided love for Sasuke, she thought. When she let him go, her heart felt lighter and she realized that she might be happier this way.

And Naruto would be happier this way too.

"So," Sakura clapped her hands once. "Why don't we celebrate?"

"And speaking of celebrate, here comes the other part of the cause for celebration," said Tenten while nodding her head at the direction of Sasuke who was walking towards them, looking smug.

But it was pretty obvious that there was a genuine smile beneath that layer of arrogance.

"Well well well, the Prince has finally come," said Kiba while giving Sasuke a small bow when the Uchiha joined their circle. "Your princess has been waiting for you all this time, where have you gone?"

"Shut up Kiba," said Naruto and Sasuke and unison. Naruto, realizing that he said the same thing as Sasuke, blushed furiously, while the raven-haired boy just gave a snort though there was a tinge of pink in his own pale cheeks.

"So, shall we go our dear couple?" asked Lee while getting off the stool he was sitting on while watching the lovers exchange embarrassed glances. "Neji's waiting in the small bar near Shino's house."

"Neji? Shino, too?" asked Naruto incredulously. He didn't expect everyone to be this… accepting.

"Uhu," muttered Hinata while latching on Kiba's arm. "The bar was opened by Shino's third cousin for him who's pretty obsessed with fireflies and tried to use it for business on the new bar as lighting effects. Neji had prepared the necessary arrangements there and Shino agreed to have the bar used."

"Prepared? Huh? Why did he bother?" asked Naruto, unbelievingly. He never expected his friends to go this far just to show that it was ok for them.

Naruto looked at Hinata for answers but when the girl just smiled, he knew he'd never be able to get anything from her mouth now.

Well, Naruto thought, why continue questioning when it's meant for him and Sasuke anyway?

So, he grabbed the unsuspecting Sasuke's hand and followed Sakura and Lee who lead the way towards the bar.

Naruto was glad Sasuke didn't pull away when he did, and knew his stomach was doing Olympian feats when he felt the older man's fingers intertwine with his.

10 minutes later…

"Oh my God…Oh my God… You're kidding…" whispered Naruto when he stepped inside the small bar. There were blond curtains with red spirals and three black commas in their middle (which reminded him of Sasuke's sharingan) all over the small area. Sky blue orbs were found in the middle of each table, with red round candies inside them. Naruto looked at the ceiling and saw many specialized fireflies glowing red and blue, some growing violet when two fireflies happen to pass by each other. But what really caught Naruto's attention were the fireflies floating over the stage, which seem to be forming a glowing message.

_It was hard for me Naruto. I was afraid you'd drive me away if I told you the real reason why I'm like this but now that I know your feelings, I think I'm willing to risk everything again. But this would be the last time. _

_And it would be just for you. I love you, and I really do. This is the reason I kept on kissing you. Nothing more, Naruto. Just that, I love you._

Naruto didn't care that people were watching, he didn't care that he looked like a girl crying as he read the name formed by specialized blue fireflies below the message. The two-syllable name was enough to make him feel this way. Before he could stop crying or wipe the tears from his eyes, strong but gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt a chin rest on his shoulder, and lips giving a kiss to the fabric over them.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh…Can I kiss you Naruto?" asked Sasuke softly, almost afraid that this request will shatter everything that just began.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "I'll kick your ass if you don't."

Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Shino just stared. They did not see two men kissing in front of them. What they saw was nothing but the purity of love and sincerity of feelings which slowly unfolded before them in the form of a very chaste kiss, something which they knew they'd never be able to achieve even with the best skills and abilities in the battlefield.

No one but Naruto and Sasuke could pull it off that smoothly.

**-owari-**

**

* * *

A/N: To Hyde fans, don't flame me guys. I have no idea of how Sasuke's voice is like when he sings so I just placed there as comparison the best Japanese singer I could think of when I wrote this. And that was Hyde of L'arc. So be good to me, alright? Eden here refers to TO DESTINATION's Eden for Yami no Matsuei. I chose that song because I thought Sasuke's voice would look sexy while singing it. Sorry, because I didn't take the meaning in consideration because I am not a Japanese and I don't have an English translation for it anyway. And I was just too lazy to get one. And oh, before I forget can you tell me which among the ten did you like the most? least liked? Come on guys, I wanna hear, I wanna hear! The one with the best explanation gets a SasuxNaru plushie! Hehe**

-..gloms everyone..-

* * *

Review guys! If you're going to criticize the nonsense-ness of some parts here, well, it's supposed to be that way, so… you know what I mean. Thanks to all! and to those who are waiting for the next chapter of In the Dead of the Night, I promise guys, in the near future, I will be updating. I'm fixing the plot and stuff because I'm not contented with it. It's taking long because I want you guys to enjoy the next chapters, ok? 


End file.
